Tatouages
by Merirosvo
Summary: -Tu peux avoir le monde, mon fils. Il t'appartient déjà mais il ne le sait pas encore.
1. Katana et Assassin

**Tatouages** 04/06/2015  
 _P_ _ar Merirosvo_

 _Univers : Batman; Injustice Gods Among us  
L'univers de Batman et d'Injustice ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de DC Comics. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction. J'écris par amour pour l'écriture et parce que j'aime l'univers de Batman.  
_

Chapitre numéro 1: Katana et Assassin

 **« La lame du sabre »**

-Tu peux avoir le monde, mon fils. Il t'appartient déjà mais il ne le sait pas encore.  
-Un jour, tu guideras la Ligue des Ombres et tu dirigeras d'une main de fer ce monde qui t'appartient. Tu le domineras. Tu leur es supérieur, Damian.  
-Ce que tu désires est à toi. Si tu souhaites une chose, tu dois l'obtenir, et tu l'obtiendras. Car tu es un Al'Ghul, et un Wayne.

Il avait grandi en les écoutant lui rappeler qu'il était un être exceptionnel, promit à un destin grandiose, où il pourrait dominer chaque être, comme il le devait, comme l'on lui avait appris.  
Et il l'avait appris par le sang. Ce sang qu'il avait vu verser sous ses yeux, quand sa mère ou son grand-père arrachait la vie des hommes et femmes inférieurs. Ce sang qu'il avait lui-même versé.

Avec toujours la même arme.  
Un sabre. Un _katana._  
Toujours recouvert de ce sang impur.

Et dont il fallait chaque fois nettoyer la lame du sabre ensanglantée.

 **« La tasse de chocolat chaud »**

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
Mais la voix de Batman témoignait clairement de son _déplaisir._  
-N'es-tu donc pas heureux de me voir, mon bien-aimé ? demanda sur le même ton Talia.  
Robin, aux côtés de son père, regardait tour à tour ses parents. Sa loyauté était dirigée vers son père. Et Talia n'était pas sa mère. Elle était sa génitrice. C'était différent.

Il était destiné à de grandes choses, de cela il en était sûr. Mais la question qui revenait fréquemment hanter son esprit était la suivante : lesquelles ?  
Qui devait-il suivre ou écouter ? Quelle voie était la sienne ?

Mais Grayson avait dit : « _Tu peux être qui tu veux, Damian._ »  
Richard ne le forçait pas à choisir. Il le supportait dans ses choix, il le soutenait simplement. C'était là ce qu'il avait toujours reçu de sa part : un soutien indéfectible.

Il avait été le premier. Le premier à lui donner une chance, alors qu'il ne la méritait pourtant pas. Il avait été odieux, il avait tenté de tuer Drake sur une _pulsion_ , il avait été ingrat.

Mais Dick, tout en le sermonnant pour ses fautes, ne lui tournait pas le dos. Il l'aidait :  
Autour d'un chocolat chaud préparé par Pennyworth  
Devant une partie de jeux vidéo  
En volant à ses côtés lorsqu'ils patrouillaient  
En s'interposant entre Waynes, père et fils.

Il se souvenait peu des mots que Richard avait échangés contre son père, cette nuit-là. Il se souvenait surtout s'être retrouvé derrière Richard, alors que ce dernier le soutenait, _une fois encore_. La froideur de son père, l'ardeur de Dick…

Et surtout la tasse de chocolat chaud qui tombait du plateau posé juste à côté de lui. Un moment si court où il avait été inattentif sur tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et qui le protégeait du regard impassible de son père.

La tasse s'était écroulée par terre, se brisant en mille morceaux, et déversant son contenu chaud sur le sol. Damian avait pu alors le sentir contre ses pieds, mais il n'avait pas bougé, alors que le chocolat chaud s'était étendu tout autour de lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait pu regarder que Richard, Dick, Grayson.

 **« Les points de suture »**

-Alfred, vite.  
La voix de Batman trahissait son inquiétude. Il portait dans ses bras Nightwing, dont le bras et le haut de son torse étaient recouverts de sang.

 _Le katana était recouvert de sang alors qu'il venait de transpercer un homme faible._

Il fut posé sur un lit, et Alfred s'approcha prestement. Batman recula, poussant en arrière Damian avec un bras, pour laisser le champ libre à leur ami. Alfred Pennyworth avait fait cela des milliers de fois. C'étaient parfois des blessures bénignes. Mais certaines avaient déjà été plus _sévères._

C'étaient des blessures bénignes, cette fois-ci. Damian le savait. Il savait _exactement_ où Nightwing avait été touché. Mais le sang avait coulé

 _Tu feras couler le sang, mon fils. Et ils s'inclineront devant toi._

et Damian ne pouvait empêcher des émotions inhabituelles l'envahir. Mais étaient-elles devenues si inhabituelles, alors qu'il côtoyait Richard Dick Grayson ?

Il pourrait calculer le temps précis qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce serait long. Très long. Et inutile. Parce que la conclusion serait la même. Et elle le bouleversait autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

Ça ne devrait pas être là. Mais Damian ne voulait pas que ça parte.

-Comment va-t-il, Alfred ? demanda Batman.  
-Il ira bien, Maître Bruce. Beaucoup de repos, et il sera sur pied. Mais, vous comme moi savons très bien que se reposer ici se compte en minutes, plutôt qu'en heures.

Grayson irait bien. Il savait que ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Mais le soulagement d'entendre ces mots le fit presque chavirer. Mais Grayson n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce lit, il n'aurait jamais dû être blessé.

Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il avait été trop lent, pas assez compétent.

 _Tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux, une fois à la tête de la Ligue des Ombres. Tu pourras protéger tous tes trésors, créer l'ordre et te faire respecter._

Il vit Pennyworth s'affairer sur le bras de Grayson, lui faisant un point de suture, puis un autre… Damian pouvait les voir, nettement. Il les voyait, l'une après l'autre, recouvrir le bras à présent nettoyé du sang.

 _Il nettoyait son sabre ensanglanté, effaçant le sang de la lame. La rendant propre à nouveau. Jusqu'au moment où il l'utiliserait de nouveau._

Car, il le savait, le bras de Grayson serait, un jour, de nouveau recouvert de sang.

 **« Le costume du faible »**

-Tu es venu.  
-Tu voulais me voir, me voici, Mère.  
-Tu as suivi mes conseils ?  
-Tes ordres plutôt. Mais oui, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Pour le moment.  
-Bien. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.  
-Voilà qui est étonnant.  
-Ce ton sarcastique te va à merveille, Damian.  
-Va à l'essentiel.  
-Tu devrais mieux couvrir tes traces, mon fils.

Yeux qui se plissent. Mâchoire qui se contracte.

-Batman sait-il que tu as déversé ta colère sur ce malfrat sans la contrôler ?  
-Tu m'espionnes ? Tu me suis ?  
-Je ne fais que me renseigner sur les exploits de mon fils. Mais dis-moi, Damian, pourquoi cet homme s'est-il retrouvé à l'hôpital, le visage défiguré, les bras cassés, et les mains et les jambes à jamais paralysées ?

Dents qui crispent. Sourcils qui se froncent.

-Si tu ne peux répondre, mon fils, je répondrai pour toi. Tu as accompli là une vengeance. Cet homme avait blessé Richard Grayson. Tu l'as vu recouvert de sang, son bras, son torse… Richard Grayson compte pour toi. Il est devenu le garant de ton humanité. Mais, mon fils, que se passera-t-il si un jour, ton garant succombe à ses blessures ?  
-C'est une menace ?!

Voix qui hausse le ton. Poings qui se serrent. Posture qui se montre plus agressive.

-Une menace ? Non. Une possible réalité ? Oui. Il n'est pas toi, mon fils. Il n'a pas été élevé et entraîné par la Ligue des Ombres. Et, chaque jour, il affronte la mort, chaque jour il danse avec elle. L'homme que tu as envoyé à l'hôpital est toujours en vie. Et, comme lui, nombreux sont ceux qui pourraient te retirer ta source de joie.  
-Grayson n'est pas faible.  
-Mais le monde est cruel.  
- _Pourquoi_ es-tu là ?  
-Je suis de ton côté, mon fils, même si tu ne le crois plus. Je souhaitais simplement te rappeler que le costume de Robin, que le costume de _Batman_ ne sera jamais suffisant. L'homme que tu souhaites protéger sera toujours en danger, dans l'accoutrement qui est le tien aujourd'hui. Seul devenir la tête du Démon pourra t'aider à te montrer implacable envers ceux qui touchent celui qu'ils ne devraient pas toucher. Seul ce statut te permettra de protéger avec efficacité celui que tu as été incapable jusqu'alors de protéger.  
-Je… J'y arriverai, la prochaine fois !  
-Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, mon fils ?

Visage qui se crispe. Yeux qui désespèrent.

-En tant que Robin, ou en tant que Batman, tu ne tueras pas. Tu ne pourras jamais instiller la peur suffisante pour protéger celui qui est tien. Tu ne pourras jamais envoyer ce message clair, nécessaire. Et il sera toujours en danger. Sait-il seulement qu'il est tien, qu'il est sous ta protection inutile ? Un jour, il se transformera en fumée entre tes doigts, et tu sauras alors à quel point tu as été faible.

 **«Le pied de biche »**

-Je dois dire que je préférais le tout premier moineau. Il était beaucoup plus amusant.  
-Amuse-toi avec ça ! cracha Robin, le poing prêt à écraser le visage rieur du Joker.

Le Joker ne chercha pas à éviter le coup, et son rire résonna dans l'allée, en même temps que le poing qui s'enfonça dans son visage. Et plus il riait, et plus Damian le frappa.

Ce clown instillait une telle haine en lui. Elle était dévastatrice, le submergeant par vague. Il continua de frapper, mais le rire résonnait toujours tout autour de lui, il résonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

Réveillant ses pulsions. Son coup de pied fut particulièrement violent, et le Joker s'écroula sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. A la grande horreur de Damian, le monstre lécha son propre sang.

Et il se releva, son corps blessé et meurtri titubant. Mais il se releva quand même, et sortit de l'intérieur de son costume son arme favorite. Damian plissa les yeux alors qu'il avisait le pied de biche. Il était usé, et sale.

-Dois-je prévenir Batou chéri qu'il va y avoir un autre _décès dans la famille ?  
_  
 _Jason Todd._  
Qui était revenu à la vie, qui était devenu Red Hood. Qui faisait ce que Damian –ce que Robin- avait arrêté de faire.

Tuer.

Depuis quand Damian n'avait-il pas tué ?

-Ou peut-être je tuerai l'autre oiseau ? Comment se fait-il appeler maintenant ? Red Robin, je crois ? Red, _rouge,_ ma couleur préférée !

Le _sang_ de Damian ne fit qu'un tour. Le monstre venait de menacer Tim Drake. Drake et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais Drake était _Drake._

Il cria, les mains brandies, et fonça comme un enragé sur le clown qui riait. Il évita le pied de biche qui le visait, et frappa d'un coup sec la main qui tenait l'arme. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol, et le bruit fut violent.

Mais pas plus que Damian lui-même.

-Robin ! Ça suffit !

Robin se tourna vers Batman qui venait d'arriver, une main tenant le col du Joker. Le Joker qui ne bougeait plus, qui ne riait plus.

Et cela faisait tellement de bien. C'était le meilleur silence dans lequel Damian avait baigné. Plus de _rire_.

Il laissa tomber vulgairement le monstre qu'il tenait, et il recula tandis que Batman approchait et vérifiait qu'il était toujours en vie. Et il l'était toujours.  
Cette pensée était terrible. La mâchoire serrée, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, alors qu'il tremblait de colère non retenue.

Parce que si le Joker était capable de menacer de tuer Drake –le fait même qu'il souhaite essayer en prévenant Damian montrait qu'il était stupide et fou- il était aussi capable de vouloir tuer Grayson.

Et si la pensée que le Joker attente à l'existence de Drake le remplissait de haine, imaginer la mort de Dick lui donnait envie d'arracher la vie du monstre en lui infligeant les _pires_ tortures.

Et, alors qu'il voyait Batman soulever le Joker, il sut que ses pensées noires ne trouveraient jamais le repos. Parce que le monstre serait toujours en vie pour continuer à brandir son putain de pied de biche.

 **« La manette »**

Les paroles de sa Mère ne quittaient pas son esprit. Elles résonnaient à l'intérieur de lui, lui susurrant tout bas ses plus grandes frayeurs. Et l'idée même que Damian Al'Ghul Wayne puisse être apeuré était effrayante en soi. Sa Mère avait raison, il avait été élevé comme un Assassin, on lui avait enseigné à se battre, à vaincre, à gagner. Tout lui était possible. Aucune peur ne devrait s'infiltrer dans son corps, c'était ridicule. Il devait instiller la peur, non lui être soumise.

Et si une chose l'effrayait, il devait trouver la solution et l'appliquer pour détruire la peur. Pour s'élever encore un peu plus vers la perfection.

Mais il n'avait pas peur pour _lui_. C'était bien différent.

Il devait _agir._ Cette situation n'était plus possible. Elle devait s'arrêter. Immédiatement. C'était un ordre qu'il se donnait à lui-même. Il ne voulait plus jamais, plus jamais, voir Grayson sur une table d'opération, recouvert de sang, les yeux presque vitreux. C'était inacceptable.

-Dami ? Ça te dit une petite partie avant de dîner ? demanda Grayson alors qu'il passait la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.  
Le sourire de Nightwing était immense, et ses yeux étaient rieurs. Comme s'il n'avait aucun doute sur la réponse à venir et qu'il en était très heureux.  
-D'accord. Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière.  
-La dernière fois aussi tu devais me botter les fesses, mais je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait gagn…  
-Bon, arrête de traîner ! coupa Damian.

Grayson rentra rapidement dans la chambre, et le rejoignit sur le lit tandis que Damian s'approchait de la console. Il prit une manette qu'il tendit à l'homme plus âgé, qui l'attrapa joyeusement. Saisissant une autre à son tour, il lança le jeu vidéo et s'installa à côté de Grayson sur le lit.

Il avait une décision à prendre, Damian le savait. Mais, les deux mains serrées sur la manette, alors qu'il choisissait un combattant sur l'écran, il se dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre la fin de la partie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Arme à feu et Couverture_


	2. Arme à feu et Couverture

Je tiens à remercier THEJOY69 et Jyanadavega pour leurs commentaires. Cette fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Ayant déjà une fiction Harry Potter en cours d'écriture, j'avais un temps pensé à d'abord terminer l'histoire sur le fandom HP, mais si tel devait être le cas, je mettrai un bon moment à enfin mettre sur pied ma fiction Batman. J'ai bien conscience que le découpage de mon texte est assez surprenant. Il donne l'impression de _drabbles_ reliés. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, comme ce n'est pas totalement vrai. C'est comme si, d'une certaine manière, je donnais des thèmes à chaque passage de l'histoire, des thèmes liés à des objets qui marquent le passage en question.

Je le reprécise ici, l'univers principal est celui de Batman. Mais, nous serons amenés à plonger dans l'univers d'Injustice. Je ne suivrai pas point par point l'histoire d'Injustice mais je n'en dis pas davantage. Les chapitres futurs le feront à ma place.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Arme à feu et Couverture _  
_  
 **« Le pistolet »**

« -N à R. Je viens d'arriver.  
-Bien reçu. Etat de la situation ?  
-Maîtrisée.  
-Pardon ?  
-Maîtrisée. Mais pas par moi. »

-Tu arrives après le spectacle, Nightwing.  
-Je vois ça, répondit ce dernier à Red Hood qui se tenait sur la plateforme à l'étage du dessus, appuyé sur contre la rambarde.  
-Pas de merci ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
-Sont-ils morts ? demanda à son tour Nightwing.  
-Certains. D'autres se réveilleront avec une sacrée migraine.

Nightwing ne dit rien, fixant simplement Red Hood de son regard masqué.

-Ne perds pas ton temps à me faire la leçon, prévint celui-ci.  
-Je ne comptais pas la faire. On a déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois.

Red Hood mit la main sur la rambarde, puis sauta par-dessus. Il atterrit sans difficulté sur le sol en bas, faisant maintenant à face à Nightwing, quand plus tôt il le surplombait. Il sortit l'un de ses pistolets, comme pour narguer son _frère_.

Ils surent tous deux que la cavalerie était arrivée : Red Robin et Robin. Ils arrivèrent par la fenêtre brisée, Red Robin en premier, Robin juste après. Ils se réceptionnèrent chacun derrière Nightwing. Damian sortit ses bâtons.

-Du calme, Robin. Tout va bien, assura Nightwing.  
Red Robin fixa Red Hood, puis Robin.  
-Tu es bien naïf, Nightwing, dit Red Hood en s'approchant.

Il se tenait juste devant Grayson, son pistolet dans la main. Il le leva jusqu'à le porter à la tempe de Dick.  
-Red Hood ! grogna Robin. T'as une seconde pour arrêter ton manège !  
-Il veut juste me faire peur, assura une nouvelle fois Nightwing.  
-Ecoutez-le, notre _Golden Boy_ ! Tu ne me remercies même pas d'avoir mené ce combat à ta place !  
-Tu as tué certains d'entre eux.  
-Si tu avais pris part au combat, peut-être serais-tu mort, qui sait ? se moqua Jason.

Robin se raidit et plissa les yeux. Red Robin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Red Hood. Je t'écoute, dit soudain Jason.

Nul doute que quelqu'un lui parlait dans son oreillette.

-Très bien. Poursuivez l'opération, continua Jason. Je reste en ligne.

Le pistolet était toujours collé contre la tempe droite de Nightwing, mais ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude. Parce qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Jason était un garçon _blessé_ , qui se cachait derrière ses pistolets.

-Viens avec nous. Juste pour ce soir, dit Dick.  
-Et voir Papa Batman ? Aucune chance, répliqua Jason immédiatement, son attention de nouveau concentré sur les Robin, passé et présent, devant lui.

Il fit tapoter son pistolet contre la tempe de Nightwing, comme pour pousser le vice encore un peu plus loin.

-Bon, ça suffit ! s'énerva Damian.  
-Je suis d'accord avec le Démon ! dit Tim.

Jason se retourna vers eux.  
-Regarde, Bird Boy, ils ont peur pour…

Le bruit tonitruant qui émana de son oreillette lui fit l'effet d'une explosion _dans_ sa tête, mais ce ne fut rien alors que la balle qui était expulsée hors de son pistolet semblait résonner à travers toute la pièce.

Mais ce ne fut surtout rien alors que le sang jaillissait hors du crâne du héros dans une myriade de gouttes rouges, avant que le jet de sang chute sous le coup de la gravité et éclabousse le sol.  
Le corps de Nightwing s'écroula par terre aussi soudainement, dans un bruit sourd.

Robin avait les yeux exorbités.  
Red Robin avait la bouche grande ouverte.  
Et Red Hood ne pouvait croire que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était _réel._

Mais ça l'était.  
Nightwing était étalé sur le sol, un trou dans la tempe, et le visage penché en arrière. Le sang – _son_ sang- formait un halo autour de sa tête.

Son visage était recouvert de sang.

Il était mort. Aussi subitement que cela.

-Enfoirééééééééé !  
Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un corps faire basculer le sien, le pistolet glissa hors de sa main et s'échoua au sol. La seconde suivante, il tombait sur le sol à son tour-comme Dickie il y a quelques secondes. Il se fit frapper au visage, sentant le poing de Damian s'écraser dessus, encore et _encore_.

Mais il n'y pensait pas, il s'en foutait. Son attention était tournée vers le corps vide de vie de Nightwing, de Dickie Bird.

-Non, non, non, … murmurait Tim dans une litanie sans fin.  
Il s'était agenouillé près de Dick, incapable encore de croire –ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le croire- que son grand-frère était mort.  
-Non…

Les mains de Tim se glissèrent timidement sous la tête de Dick, la soulevant avec une délicatesse extrême, et il la posa sur ses genoux. Les yeux grands ouverts de Dick étaient cachés par son masque, et son visage était vide d'émotions –tellement éloigné de sa personnalité, de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il inspirait.

Tim serra les dents alors que ses émotions cherchaient à le submerger. Mais il leur promit de les laisser se déverser plus tard. Le plus important, c'était l'homme dont la tête ensanglantée était posée sur ses genoux.

C'était stupide, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il mit ses doigts dans le creux du cou de Dick, cherchant un pouls qui n'existait plus.

Et il n'y eut rien.  
Aucun battement, aucun son.  
Il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus rien qu'un corps mort et des frères anéantis.

 **« La cape noir »**

Batman volait, sa cape flottant derrière lui, jusqu'à l'entrepôt où se trouvaient Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing… et Red Hood. Il avait reçu une communication de Red Robin il y a quelques minutes, lui indiquant la présence de Red Hood.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pour narguer, se moquer ? Il le faisait souvent.

-Robin. Red Robin. J'arrive à votre position dans une minute.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Robin, Red Robin. Au rapport ! claqua la voix de Batman.  
-Bien reçu.

Les mots de Red Robin étaient dénués d'émotion, énoncés comme s'il n'était qu'une machine.

L'instinct de Batman lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il arriva enfin devant l'entrepôt et s'y engouffra par la même fenêtre que les deux Robin précédemment. Mais, alors qu'il volait jusqu'à atteindre le sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Au moment où ses pieds se posèrent sur le parquet sale, tout son corps se figea.

-Batman, lui parvint la voix de Red Robin –non, de _Tim_.  
Parce que l'adolescent qui levait les yeux vers lui était Tim.

Et, allongé sur les genoux de Tim, se trouvait le corps immobile de Dick.

-Non… murmura Batman.  
-Je vais te tuer ! Tu vas crever ! cria Damian.

Il vit au fond Robin qui se battait contre Jason. Ce dernier avait le visage tuméfié et son casque rouge gisait plus loin.  
-Ça suffit ! s'écria Todd.

Il poussa Damian en arrière à l'aide de ses jambes et se releva en titubant. Mais Damian n'était pas de cet avis et il bondit sur lui.

Batman fixa le pistolet à terre, qui était étalé entre Damian qui infligeait sa colère et Tim qui tenait Dick contre lui de manière protectrice. Le bout du pistolet était recouvert de sang. Et puis il vit l'inévitable : le visage de Dick, dont la tempe était ensanglantée.

La rage embrasa son esprit en un instant, mais il avança lentement jusqu'au corps inanimé, et s'assit devant lui, sur ses genoux repliés, juste à côté de Tim. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, et ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'il respirait lourdement.

Batman approcha deux doigts et les mit au creux du cou, cherchant un pouls qu'il savait inexistant. Mais il se devait de le faire. Il n'y eut rien. Rien que le néant et ses propres pensées. Il mit alors, doucement, une main sous la nuque de Dick et l'autre sous son dos, et il approcha son visage de celui de l'enfant-devenu-homme à qui il avait donné, il y a plusieurs années de cela, un foyer.

Mais s'il avait donné à Dick la sécurité de son foyer, Dick avait fait bien plus pour lui : il lui avait donné, à lui Bruce, une famille.

Ses yeux tressautèrent alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience en tenant ce corps que Dick Grayson était _mort_ , et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux.

La main de Tim apparut dans son champ de vision, et elle se glissa gentiment dans les cheveux de Dick.

Bruce resserra sa prise sur l'acrobate –l'un des plus gracieux qu'il ait jamais pu voir- et il le rapprocha de son corps, souhaitant désespérément redonner de la chaleur à ce corps froid.

Damian s'écroula soudain tout près d'eux, alors que Jason avait repoussé un coup de pied dévastateur. Robin se releva, ses mains couvertes du sang de Todd qu'il comptait bien faire encore couler.

-Robin… appela Tim.

Ledit Robin se retourna, le visage marqué par la colère. Mais celui de Tim était marqué par la triste.  
Et Dick était toujours mort.  
-Batman ! Sauve-le ! cria-t-il.  
Son père était _Batman._ Il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais il savait que la balle dans la tempe ne laissait aucune chance. Il avait juste besoin de tenter, de faire _quelque chose, n'importe quoi !  
_  
Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, devant Grayson, et mit une main sous son dos, contre celle de son père. Les doigts de Batman se penchèrent légèrement vers les siens, et Damian en fit de même, les sentant tout contre lui. Celles de Tim caressaient gentiment les cheveux de Dick, écartant le sang qui séchait sur le front, autour des yeux…

Ils entendirent les pieds de Todd se mouvoir contre le sol. Il se rapprochait, lentement…  
-Je… je ne voulais pas ! C'était un accident !  
Sa voix était incertaine, et les mots lâchés presque dans un souffle court.

Batman, sûr que Tim tenait bien la tête de Dick, libéra la main contre la nuque de Nightwing, et la seconde d'après, un batarang se plantait dans le sol, juste devant les pieds de Red Hood, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

Le garçon s'arrêta net, fixant le batarang fiché dans le parquet, puis regarda de nouveau Robin, Red Robin, Batman, tous trois tenant le membre de leur _famille_ chaotique et dysfonctionnelle, qui avait cessé de respirer. De vivre.

-Va-t'en ! asséna la voix glaciale de l'homme à la cape noire.

Jason ne bougea pas. Il s'en sentait incapable et…

-J'ai dit, VA-T'EN ! claqua à nouveau la voix.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il ramassa précipitamment son casque et le remit fermement sur sa tête, cachant son visage, se sentant à l'abri dans les ténèbres.

Il marqua une courte pause quand il arriva devant son pistolet. Le sang de Dick se trouvait dessus.

-Todd, DEGAGE ! cria cette fois-ci Damian.

Sa main se referma sur le pistolet, et il la voyait trembler autour de l'arme mortelle.

La seconde d'après, il utilisait son grappin et disparaissait par la fenêtre brisée.

Batman, sûr que Tim tenait bien la tête de Dick, libéra la main contre la nuque de Nightwing, et décrocha sa cape noire. Il recouvrit les trois garçons avec elle, cette longue et sombre cape, les protégeant du regard du monde cruel, les gardant à l'abri en son sein.

Il leur laissait l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

 **« La couverture blanche »**

Bruce n'avait pas encore prévenu tout le monde. Mais il voulait cette cérémonie privée, il ne voulait pas être envahi d'une foule de personnes. Il voulait pouvoir abaisser le masque, se sentir libre d'être _Bruce_ , et non Batman.

Son enfant était recouvert d'un drap blanc, cachant son corps inanimé et ses yeux fermés. Il s'approcha et, mû par une impulsion, arracha le drap à pleines mains. Il voulait _le voir._ Il voulait pouvoir attraper sa main. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il attrapa sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces, souhaitant tant qu'elle puisse serrer la sienne à son tour.

-Réveille-toi, Nightwing ! Je te l'ordonne ! claqua-t-il dans le silence de la cave.

Et le silence persista.  
Tout comme son agonie.

 **«La tasse de thé»**

Le manoir était très silencieux. Peu de paroles étaient échangées.

Alfred posa les assiettes, l'une après l'autre. Les verres furent les suivants à être placées. Il sortit ensuite fourchettes et couteaux, les premières à gauche des assiettes, les seconds à la droite. Il ne manquait plus que les serviettes. Enfin, il tira la nappe pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun pli.  
Ses gestes transpiraient l'habitude. Cela faisait des années qu'il les effectuait. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils étaient mécaniques. Faits par automatisme, non par envie.

Une fois la table mise, il s'approcha de la cuisine, et se prépara un thé. Une fois prêt, il s'assit sur une des chaises et prit une cuillère. La faisant tourner dans le thé, il laissa son regard fixer la petite cuillère qui tournait, tournait…

L'un de ses enfants venait de mourir.

Et ses traits s'affaissèrent.  
Il n'avait pas envie de le boire, ce thé.

 **« Les gravures sur la pierre »**

Damian toqua à la porte. Ce fut trois coups brefs mais puissants. Il attendit, que la personne derrière, lui ouvre. Son corps était raide, et ses yeux impassibles.

Il avait pris la décision, plusieurs jours avant que l'Enfer les accueille, plusieurs jours avant qu'ils pénètrent cet entrepôt et que tout s'écroule par terre.  
Sa décision avait été déjà prise, mais il avait tardé. Il avait _trop tardé._

S'il avait appliqué sa décision le jour où il l'avait prise, Grayson serait encore là. En colère, choqué… mais vivant.

C'était sa faute. Sa Mère avait eu raison. Le costume de Robin était un costume de faible. Ou plutôt, il n'aurait dû être qu'un costume de _transition_. Une manière d'apprendre, pour grandir et découvrir. S'il n'avait pas pensé le garder, s'il avait écouté sa Mère, Dick serait encore en vie.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser la peine qui menaçait de l'envahir. Mais elle l'avait déjà envahi, et il eut envie de _pleurercriertaper_.

Et pourquoi, bon sang, Drake n'ouvrait-il pas cette fichue porte ?

Décidé, il l'ouvrit lui-même. Mais seule la solitude l'accueillit. Car il n'y avait personne. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre où il se trouvait.

Le chemin fut court et en même temps long. C'était un chemin qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à emprunter.  
Mais le voici, à marcher jusqu'à la pierre tombale de Richard Dick Grayson.

Et Drake était bien là, assis par terre, à fixer d'un regard évasif la pierre et les gravures qui l'ornaient : les inscriptions, les dates de naissance et de mort, …  
C'était un spectacle atroce, mais Tim ne pouvait se décider à détourner les yeux.

Il sentit derrière lui Damian approcher. Il ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien. Et puis, soudain, il le sentit s'asseoir, et un dos toucha le sien. L'enfant s'était adossé contre lui, contact chaud et mots silencieux compris sans être échangés.

Le silence s'éternisa, mais aucun des deux ne chercha à le troubler. Tim finit par fermer les yeux, et s'adossa un peu plus contre Damian.

-Je savais que tu finirais par venir me voir, dit-il doucement.  
-J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question, entendit-il.

A nouveau, le silence.  
Et puis, un léger étirement des lèvres de Tim et, enfin…

-On part quand ?

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Planque et Marques_


	3. Planque et Marques

**Chapitre 3 : Planque et Marques**

 **« Le Batwing »**

C'était Damian qui pilotait. Parce que c'était lui qui savait où allait. Ils avaient enfilé leurs tenues bien sûr, et ses yeux étaient cachés derrière son masque. Tim ne pouvait lire les émotions qui s'y trouvaient. Mais, au fond, il n'y avait pas besoin. Il devait ressentir le même tourbillon à l'intérieur, le même chaos dans l'esprit.

Mais ils étaient entraînés. Ils savaient, une fois le choc passé, reprendre la maîtrise de leurs émotions et les garder muselées. Mais ça ne les faisait pas disparaître.

Parce que Dick était toujours mort.

Et c'était précisément là ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de changer. Batman approuverait-il ? De cela, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Mais, surtout, ils n'en avaient cure. Ce n'était pas Batman, Bruce Wayne, qui comptaient. C'était que leur frère, qui était drapé d'une large couverture à côté de Tim, ne méritait pas de mourir, et certainement pas d'une telle manière.

-Tu sais où le puits se trouve précisément ? demanda Tim.  
-Pas exactement. Mais il se trouve dans un des souterrains.  
-Il faudra être discret et rapide. Si les ninjas nous trouvent… Si ça se trouve, ton grand-père ou Talia sont là…  
-Je _sais_ , Drake. Mais ton esprit si brillant a oublié que j'ai été élevé en tant que ninja. Il s'agira de voir si tu seras assez rapide et discret pour ne pas nous faire repérer.  
-Et ton esprit si arrogant a oublié que j'ai été entraîné par Batman.

C'était étrange. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Parce qu'à cet instant, et peut-être était-ce parce que leurs émotions étaient frappées par le deuil, ils ne mettaient aucun mépris dans leurs mots.

C'était une joute verbale.

Et, quand il y a quelques jours, elle aurait été marquée par l'agacement, il n'y avait là que de l'amusement. Aucun des deux n'était préparé venant de la part de l'autre.

Alors ils se turent un instant.  
Mais le silence n'avait rien de pesant.

 **« La pelle »**

Bruce ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Il savait que cela arriverait. Il savait que Damian essayerait l'impensable. Et Tim n'était plus là aussi.

Tout comme Dick, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se tenait devant la tombe ouverte du héros décédé.

Ils avaient creusé, ils avaient ouvert le cercueil et étaient partis avec le corps. Partis tenter le diable, partis parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas accepter que dans ce monde, chaque personne a un début et une fin.

Mais les deux enfants ne le regrettaient pas, de cela il en était sûr. Parce que, nonchalamment posé contre la pierre tombale, se trouvait toujours la pelle. C'était certainement Damian qui l'avait laissée là.

C'était certainement Damian qui lui avait laissé ce message.

Tim et Damian ne s'étaient pas cachés, ils n'avaient pas cherché à cacher leur envie, leur objectif.

-Approche, claqua-t-il.

L'ombre se mit à grandir à côté de la sienne alors que l'homme approchait, comme Bruce venait de lui ordonner.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, prévint Jason.  
-Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, en effet.

La voix était tout aussi glaciale que la dernière fois, mais Jason ne releva pas.

-Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'interdis les armes à feu ? Regarde-toi. Tu les utilisais comme des jouets, tu t'habituais à eux comme si le pouvoir qu'ils détiennent n'est rien, comme si l'impact qu'ils peuvent causer n'est pas important. Tu as joué avec eux, et Dick est mort. Regarde à tes pieds.

Jason se trouvait non loin derrière Bruce. Ce dernier ne s'était pas pris la peine de se retourner, contemplant le cercueil recouvert de terre.  
Le second Robin fit comme demandé –ordonné- et regarda à ses pieds, ce cercueil à présent vide. Il fixa la pierre tombale, où le « Richard Dick Grayson » était gravé, et dont les lettres semblaient le narguer, lui rappeler sa faute et ses vices.

-Je ne voulais pas.

Sa voix était faible, il le savait les mots avaient été dits à voix basse, marqués par le chaos qui le traversait.

-Je te jure, Bruce, dit-il avec un peu de plus de force. Je ne voulais pas. Dick… Dick a toujours été… C'est _Dick_ , ajouta-t-il comme si cela suffisait à expliquer.

Mais, dans un sens, c'était suffisant. Parce que c'était Dick-foutu-Grayson, celui qui voulait simplement rassembler la famille, qui avait toujours gardé sa main tendue vers lui, qui avait toujours souhaité le voir revenir _à la maison._

Quand Jason l'avait remplacé –parce que ce qu'il avait reproché à Tim, au fond il le savait, il avait fait la même chose- Dick avait été en colère. Mais pas contre Jason. Jamais contre Jason. Contre Bruce oui, mais pas contre Jason.

Dick était _Dick._  
L'acrobate de talent.

Et le grand-frère rêvé.

Et que lui avait tué.

 _Le sang partout, le corps sans vie, le flingue encore chaud…_

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je voulais juste…

 _Jouer, lui faire peur…_

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Bruce. Je… je suis venu à l'enterrement.  
-Je sais.  
-Et tu n'as rien dit, pourtant… Je croyais que si tu me voyais, tu me jetterais dehors.  
-Mon attention était concentrée sur quelque chose de plus important.

Jason accusa le coup. Le droit de répondre lui avait été retiré quand la balle avait traversé la tempe de Dick.

-Je ne voulais pas, dit-il encore.  
Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment mettre des mots sur ce qui se déchaînait à l'intérieur, dans son esprit et dans son corps.  
-Je sais, déclara Bruce d'une voix impassible.

Jason acquiesça. Bruce le savait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Se sentait-il même soulagé ou encore plus coupable ? Il lui était impossible de le dire.

Son attention se posa alors sur la pelle, qui était salie et couverte de terre. Il n'y en avait qu'une, remarqua-t-il. Il se demanda un instant qui avait creusé. Parce que Tim comme Damian en était capable, tout comme ils pouvaient ne pas avoir envie _d'ouvrir_ le cercueil de Dick. Peut-être avaient-ils alterné ?

-Que fait-on ? demanda Jason.

C'était osé, il le savait. Bruce n'avait déjà certainement pas envie de le voir, alors encore moins celle de s'associer avec lui. Mais il se trompait s'il pensait que Jason allait rester les bras croisés.

Tim et le démon souhaitaient plonger le corps de Dick dans le puits de Lazare. Il était passé par là. Il savait ce que ça faisait, il savait l'état de vulnérabilité qui suivait l'immersion. Le puits de Lazare pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs, bien que la personne pouvait en être épargnée. C'était de la chance ou bien de la malchance.

Mais, surtout, il savait où le puits se trouvait. Tout comme Bruce.

Bruce qui fixait de son regard sombre la pelle qui se tenait fièrement debout. Elle était le symbole d'une folle entreprise. Mais, alors qu'il continuait à la regarder, il savait que, si Tim et Damian n'avaient pas été aussi rapides à se saisir de cette pelle, peut-être il s'en serait saisi aussi…

Et sa voix ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation ou aucun doute :  
-On y va. Et _pas_ de pistolets.

 **« Le souterrain »**

Le puits de Lazare se trouvait sur la côté Ecossaise, au beau milieu de nulle part. La Batwing n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Il faut dire que Damian n'avait pas ralenti un instant. Mais lui comme Tim ne ressentait pas la fatigue.

Et ils s'étaient très vite retrouvés là, dans un souterrain, Red Robin et Robin marchant côte à côte, Tim portant avec précaution Dick sur son dos. Le souterrain était large, et de nombreux couloirs apparaissaient dans leur champ de vision. Mais Damian continuait de marcher tout droit.

-Drake ?  
-Oui ?

Damian resta cependant silencieux, et Tim se demanda s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Ta façon de te battre est correcte mais tu manques parfois de rapidité. Il faut que tes coups soient plus précis. Quant à ta capacité de réflexion, veille à toujours l'aiguiser un peu plus.

Tim le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

- _Quoi_?

Mais Damian s'avança soudainement davantage et passa devant Tim avant de s'arrêter. Ils venaient de s'engouffrer un peu plus dans le souterrain et la raison pour laquelle Robin venait de se stopper –Tim l'imitant juste après- était à présent visible.

Le puits de Lazare s'offrait sous leurs yeux.

 **« Le puits de Lazare »**

Damian se tenait debout juste devant le puits. Il regardait l'eau calme devant lui. Elle était limpide, isolée dans ce repère de la Ligue des Ombres. Il se retourna vers Tim, et ce dernier s'approcha. Damian le contourna et attrapa les jambes de Dick, tandis que Drake resserra sa prise sur les bras, et le corps de l'acrobate décédé était à présent étendu entre eux deux.

Dick portait une tenue simple : une veste noire et un pantalon noir, et la chemise était blanche. Son visage semblait paisible, il donnait l'impression de dormir du sommeil du juste. Seul le trou à sa tempe trahissait son réel état.

Tim leva une jambe et son pied plongea dans l'eau. Il se posa par terre, sur le sol immergé, et son autre jambe suivit. Il recula, et Damian fut le suivant à pénétrer le puits, plus rapidement que son frère plus âgé.

Ils sentaient l'eau contre leurs jambes, puis ils regardèrent Dick. Ensemble, ils firent plonger le corps inanimé dans le puits. Ils laissèrent ce corps s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'eau. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, et Tim sentait la sueur perlait à son front. L'angoisse créait un noued dans son estomac…

Dans le puits, l'eau s'infiltra dans le corps de Dick, par la bouche et le nez, et elle le traversa de part en part. Le trou laissé par la balle se mit peu à peu à rétrécir alors qu'il se résorbait, jusqu'à ce que la peau se recolle parfaitement.

L'instant d'après, le corps de Dick fut éjecté hors des profondeurs du puits, regagnant violemment la surface. Ce fut comme ci une bulle s'était formée autour de Dick pour exploser la seconde suivante, éclaboussant Tim et Damian qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la bulle.

Mais ce fut les cris déchirant qui attirèrent leur attention. Le corps de Dick était tendu à l'extrême, et sa tête était projetée en arrière alors qu'il criait à gorge déployée. Et psuis, aussi subitement, son rcorps retomba en arrière. Damian et Tim s'avancèrent pour le rattraper, mais ce fut Tim qui, se trouvant juste derrière, y parvint en premier. Les yeux bleus de Dick croisèrent les siens, et Tim put y lire toute sa confusion.

-T… Tim ?  
-Grayson…

Ledit Grayson tourna la tête –pourquoi ce simplement lui faisait-il si mal ?!- et il rencontra le regard de Damian, dans lequel il vit une telle vague de soulagement qu'il la sentit presque le recouvrir.

Damian se rua subitement jusqu'à lui et l'arracha des mains de Tim en tirant sur sa chemise, et sa tête toucha le torse de Dick. Et, dans ce torse, il entendait un cœur _battre._

-Bon sang, Dick ! cria de joie Tim.

Le tout premier Robin sentit les mains de Tim s'enrouler autour de son ventre, et sa tête se poser contre son dos.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais ce ce qu'il savait, qc'est que les mains de Damian serraient fort sa chemise tandis que les bras de Tim étaient fermement enroulées autour de lui ; la tête de Damian était posée contre son torse tandis que celle de Tim était nichée dans son dos.

-yJe suis là, tout va bien, murmura-t-il comme s'il cherchait à les réconforter.

Et, dans un sens, c'était le cas.

Car il se trouvait immergé dans un puits de Lazare avec ses frères soulagés. Et qu'à présent, ils se souvenait distinctement du visage de Jason près du sien et du pistolet braqué contre sa tempe. Et puis, plus rien. Plus de souvenirs, plus d'imahes.  
Sele l'image de Jason et du pistolet, et cela le fit se raidir. Ce mouvement fit reculer Tim et Damian qui laissèrent un peu plus d'espace à leur frère ressuscité.

-Rentrons à la maison, dit finalement Dick.  
-Oui, sourit Tim.

Ce dernier passa devant et remonta sur la plateforme, quittant le puits. Il se retourna, prêt à aider Dick à remonter, mais vit Damian monter à son tour sur la plateforme, juste à côté de lui. Quelque chose le fit froncer des sourcils. Il aurait pourtant pensé que Damian n'aurait pas quitté Dick, mais il était là à se rapprocher de Tim et…  
-Tu rentreras sain et sauf.

Red Robin se rendit compte que c'était à lui que Damian parlait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter le coup de pied qui entra en contact avec son ventre. L'air fut expulsé de lui et il fut projeté plus loin, s'écroulant sur le dos.

-Tim ! cria Dick.

Damian se tourna vers lui, et Dick fut paralysé. Le regard de Damian plongea dans le sien avec une telle force, que Dick, épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement, s'en sentit ébranlé.

-Pourquoi as-tu frappé Tim ? s'écria fortement Dick. Tu vas l'aider à se relever et t'excuser tout de suite.

Mais Damian continua de le regarder.  
-Maintenant, finit par dire Damian.  
Et, de la pénombre jaillit une dizaine de ninjas. Mais, celle que Tim, se relevant une main sur le ventre, aperçut en premier, fut la femme à talons et aux cheveux longs : Talia.

Il pinça les lèvres.  
Dick était en vie. Mais ils étaient à présent en danger.

 **« Le katana »**

Dick était accoudé contre le bord du puits. Son énergie avait été drainée par sa résurrection –il avait été _mort_ , mais il était maintenant en vie, et c'était _beaucoup_ à assimiler- et il n'arrivait pas à se hisser sur le sol.

Quand il avait essayé, Damian s'était approché jusqu'à ce ses pieds soient de part et d'autre des mains de Dick. Et Damian l'avait repoussé –sans violence- quand il avait tenté de monter sur le sol, le repoussant dans l'eau.

Tim ne bougeait pas, analysant la situation.

-Que se passe-t-il, Damian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Dick.  
-Il nous trahit, énonça simplement Tim.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, constant uniquement les faits. Damian ne dit rien, et Talia s'approcha de son fils.  
Subitement, un batarang se ficha dans le sol, juste devant les pieds de la femme.  
-Te voilà aussi, mon bien-aimé !  
-Todd, ! cracha Damian.

Batman et Red Hood se trouvaient à l'entrée de la crypte. Devant eux, des ninjas avaient dégainé leurs katanas, et Tim, qui était séparé de Bruce et Jason par des ninjas, sortit son bâton. Il s'évertua au calme, ne souhaitant pas accorder du temps à ce que la vue de Jason créait en lui.  
-Robin, tonna Batman. Au rapport.

Dick croisa un instant le regard de Batman, et lui sourit gentiment lorsqu'il vit le soulagement marquer rapidement les traits de Bruce avant que le masque Batman ne reprenne le relai.

Il ne pouvait voir cependant le visage de Jason sous son casque. Hésitant et ne sachant comment réagir, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un faible sourire.

-Robin, au rapport ! répéta Batman.

Damian leva la main à son masque, et le retira avant de le laisser tomber à ses pieds.  
-C'est une mutinerie. A partir de maintenant, tu devras te référer à moi en tant que Tête du Démon, Père, annonça froidement Damian.  
-Non… murmura Dick, alors que les mots de Robin – _son Robin_ \- s'infiltraient dans son esprit tel un venin.  
-Damian… dit Tim alors qu'il secouait la tête droite à gauche.

Les paroles de Damian un peu plus tôt prenaient tout leur sens à présent. Cela sonnait un comme un adieu. Mais si Robin lui avait fait ses adieux, qu'allait lui faire la tête du Démon ?

Qu'allait-il faire tout court ?

-Tu ne dis rien, Père ?  
A côté de Damian, Talia se tenait, fière.  
-Tu as pris ta décision, sonna Batman. Et je sais qu'elle est implacable. Je regrette qu'elle le soit.  
Le ton était froid mais les mots sincères.  
-Damian a choisi d'embrasser sa destinée. Il réussit là où tu as échoué, mon bien-aimé, déclara Talia. Viens avec nous, tenta-t-elle encore une fois.  
Batman ouvrit la bouche, prêt à refuser.  
-Non.  
Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui prononça ce mot. La voix de _Damian_ ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.  
-Il ne viendra pas, continua Damian séchement..  
Sa mère le regarda, surprise. Mais Damian ne regardait que Dick toujours dans le puits, juste devant lui. Il le surplombait et fixait les yeux bleus remplis d'incertitude.  
Sans quitter ce regard perdu, Damian tendit le bras et la main se posa sur le fourreau à la ceinture de sa mère et il sortit le katana du fourreau dans un bruit métallique. Le katana bien tendu, bien en évidence, il semblait être un prolongement du bras de Damian. Le dos bien droit, il se tourna vers les ninjas – _ses ninjas_ \- quittant les yeux de Dick, et la voix claire, il dit :

-Aucun dommage ne sera infligé à Timothy Drake, ni maintenant ni plus tard et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cet ordre ne s'applique pas à Bruce Wayne. Quant à Jason Todd, seul mon katana transpercera le cœur de ce vaurien.  
-Damian ! cria Dick.

Tim sentait la panique pulser sous sa peau. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?  
Dick était en vie mais ils n'avaient même pas le temps de s'en réjouir parce que la situation échappait à tout contrôle.  
-Damian ! cria encore Dick.

La main de ce dernier attrapa subitement le pied de Damian, comme pour être sûr d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur son mentor dont le corps était immergé dans l'eau, les cheveux mouillés et les vêtements trempés.

-Arrête ça, Damian, arrête ça s'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas ! On est ta famille. Arrête cette folie, tu ne peux pas rejoindre la Ligue des Ombres.

Le regard de Damian était lourd sur lui alors qu'il parlait, et il ne sut mettre des mots sur ce regard, mais il ne détourna pas une seconde le sien. Si ses paroles étaient marquées par l'émotion, ses yeux bleus montraient toute l'étendue de sa détermination. Damian était son frère, hors de question de rester passif !

-Je sais que ma mort t'as fait du mal, continua-t-il, ignorant la subite raideur de ses frères alors qu'il parlait de son propre décès. Je sais que ça a dû te faire peur même si tu ne voudras pas l'admettre. Mais _ça_ , ça n'est pas la solution. Je suis en vie, je suis là. Tout ira bien, Damian. Je suis là.

Les mots de Dick résonnaient dans la caverne, et chaque personne les entendait distinctement.

-Non.  
-Damian, tu…  
-J'ai dit, _non_! Attaquez !

Les ninjas bondirent sur Batman et Red Hood, tandis que Talia s'avança jusqu'à Tim avec l'intention évidente de le garder occupé.

-J'ai dit _stop_ , Damian !

La main de Dick serra plus fortement le pied de son frère et il tenta de se hisser sur le bord, prêt à faire tomber son plus jeune frère dans l'eau s'il le fallait. Mais la résurrection l'avait considérablement affaibli, et Damian abaissa son katana sur le corps devant lui. Il transperça légèrement la peau près de l'épaule droite, causant une coupure superficielle mais nette. Le pied de Damian quitta l'étau de la main de Dick alors que ce dernier comprenait rapidement que la lame avait été imprégnée d'un produit.

-Bane, appela Damian.

Dick, incapable de rester accroché plus longtemps alors que son corps se paralysait suite à la propagation du produit à l'intérieur , commençait à avoir la vue qui se troublait, et la dernière chose qu'il vit alors que le bras de Bane le tirait hors de l'eau, était le katana de Damian et le masque de Robin à ses pieds.

 **« Les balles fumigènes »**

-Dick !

Le cri de Tim résonna dans la cave alors qu'il voyait Nightwing se faire soulever par Bane. L'homme imposant plaça l'acrobate inconscient sur son épaule, avant de marcher en direction d'un tunnel adjacent, cherchant manifestement à se retirer de la bataille en cours.

Tim dégaina violemment son bâton contre Talia. Elle se baissa pour éviter le coup mais il fit tournoyer le bâton et l'objet heurta par l'autre bout la jeune femme à l'arcade sourcilière. Profitant de cet instant de confusion qu'il avait cherché, il passa à côté de la femme en courant puis, plantant le bâton dans le sol, il s'en servit comme d'une perche pour bondir en avant.

Il atterrit près de Damian, et ce dernier usa de son katana comme rempart. L'ordre «Reste où tu es » était clair et transpirait à travers ce geste, mais Tim ne comptait pas _rester là où il était_. Il abaissa brutalement son arme sur celle de Damian, et le katana frappa le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Damian resserra sa prise sur son sabre pour éviter qu'il s'échappe de sa poigne, et se mit à courir après Tim qui l'avait contourné et qui poursuivait Bane, Bane qui avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres du tunnel qu'il avait emprunté.

Il entendait les pas du Démon derrière lui, il pouvait mesurer la distance entre eux et elle était suffisante. S'il maintenait ce rythme, il n'aurait pas à craindre une attaque de sa part.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu de se faire éjecter violemment sur le côté par un ninja qui avait bondi sur lui. Il heurta le sol sans douceur et voulut se relever rapidement. Mais Damian l'avait rattrapé et la seconde suivante, son katana faisait une nette coupure sur le bras de Tim.

-Non ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Il se releva, et personne ne l'en empêcha. Parce que lui comme eux savaient que c'était inutile à présent. L'engourdissement se mit à prendre possession de son corps, et il tituba alors que sa vue était envahie par les ténèbres. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux, et il se sentit basculer en arrière, incapable à présent de se redresser. Son dos entra une nouvelle fois en contact avec le sol et, étalé ainsi, il rencontra le regard de Damian. Ce dernier le fixait sans animosité et ce fut la dernière chose que Tim put voir avant qu'il perde connaissance.

Damian balaya du regard Drake inconscient devant lui. L'attachement de Drake envers Grayson était indéniable et profond. Red Robin respectait et admirait Grayson, et n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher.

Pas comme _Batman_.

Batman, froid ; Batman, impassible.

Combien de fois la douleur avait marqué les traits de Grayson à cause de Batman ?  
Beaucoup trop, selon Damian.

Mais les choses allaient changer. Et l'obstination obtuse de son Père allait cesser. Elle n'atteindra plus Grayson.  
Et Drake, pensa-t-il, toujours en regardant ce dernier.

Talia s'approcha de son fils et jeta un œil sur l'adolescent inconscient à leurs pieds, avant de reporter son attention sur son enfant. Des bruits violents de pas se firent entendre, et ils levèrent tous deux la tête sur Batman et Red Hodd qui s'approchaient, les ninjas étalés par terre derrière eux.

Batman et Red Hood s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance quand ils virent que Damian et Talia les regardaient. Batman jeta un œil à Red Robin. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune blessure, aucun dommage. Comme son fils l'avait ordonné.

Mais il avait besoin d'avoir Tim proche de lui, et non aux pieds de ses adversaires.  
Et où était _Dick ?_

Il avait vu Bane un instant, avant que son attention soit reportée sur un ninja particulièrement coriace. L'instant suivant, le ninja était à terre, mais Bane et Dick avaient disparu.

Le dernier ninja debout dégaina ses sabres et s'avança d'un pas. Mais Damian secoua la tête.

-Retirons-nous. Je vous laisse ramener Drake au Manoir, dit-il en regardant Batman –ignorant totalement Jason- mais sachez que ceci n'est qu'un commencement. Ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis des années sera enfin accompli, Père.

C'était tacite, mais Batman comprit. Il comprit que Damian les laissait se retirer pour cette fois, pour Drake, pour Dick, parce qu'il avait d'autres tâches à réaliser _maintenant_ , et que Batman et Red Hood devaient saisir cette opportunité. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance, ni maintenant ni plus tard.

-Où est Dick ? asséna le héros à la cape noire.  
-Cela ne te concerne plus, Père.  
-Je ne me répéterai pas : _Où est Dick ?_

Mais Damian ne répondit pas, il ne fit que s'éloigner, laissant le ninja et sa mère garder les deux adversaires en joug. D'autres ninjas se mirent à arriver par le tunnel auquel était arrivé puis repartit Bane.

Ils étaient clairement en position d'infériorité numérique. Et ils seraient vite encerclés s'ils tentaient de riposter. Et Tim était inconscient… L'évidence se présentait à Batman, mais elle était amère pour _Bruce._

-Et que l'on fasse venir le tatoueur, continua Damian.

Batman plissa les yeux.

-Quel type ? demanda Talia, les yeux rivés sur son bien-aimé.  
-Le tatouage complet.

Batman ne put en supporter davantage. Il jeta soudain plusieurs balles fumigènes, et la fumée se mit rapidement à obscurcir la caverne. L'instant d'après, Batman, Red Hood et Red Robin avaient disparu.

 **« Le tatouage »**

Le premier sens qui se rappela à lui fut le toucher. Il sentait sous son ventre et son visage la douceur d'une couverture. Il était vraisemblablement allongé sur le ventre, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait aussi sur son dos quelque chose de doux et d'épais qui glissait sur sa peau. Il percevait des formes qui étaient tracées sur son dos mais il ne comprenait pas _quoi._

-Il se réveille.

La voix perça légèrement le lourd brouillard dans lequel son esprit était plongé.

-Il est dans un état de semi-conscience, il ne peut pas bouger. Poursuivez le travail !

Cette seconde voix lui semblait familière.

Ses doigts peinaient à bouger mais son corps était pris dans un tel étau…  
Un gémissent lui échappa. Une main se posa sur sa tête.  
-Rendors-toi.  
Et, alors que la chose continuait toujours de danser sur tout son dos, Dick obéit.


End file.
